A variety of different snow removal devices are offered for clearing snow from generally flat surfaces such as driveways, sidewalks, and the like. Effectiveness of snow shovels or pushers in clearing snow depends in part on maintaining contact between a bottom edge of a blade of the snow removal device and the flat surface. A common problem with many current designs is that when the bottom edge of the blade becomes caught on a rigid spot of snow, continued forward motion of a user sliding the snow removal device along the flat surface causes the blade to pivot forward about the rigid spot until the bottom edge lifts upward from the flat surface. Consequently, a portion of the snow on the flat surface, especially which is in a vicinity of the rigid spot, is not cleared in a continuous sliding movement of the pushing element along the flat surface.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0199061 to Klein describes a snow removal device comprising a plow member, which is generally U-shaped in plan view, and a handle which is pivotally connected to the plow member. Pivotal connection of the handle to the plow member affords bottom edges of the plow member to maintain contact with the ground regardless of an angled position of the handle relative to the plow member; however, the prior art has one potential shortcoming. A non-rigid connection between the handle and plow does not allow for optimal transfer of horizontal force from the user to the plow member, and in instances when the plow member becomes caught on the rigid spot of snow, clearing the rigid spot requires careful application of force to accomplish the clearing of same.
Furthermore, rigid spots such icy patches or densely compacted patches of snow are difficult to remove by scraping them with the bottom edge of the plow member. For this reason, dedicated scraping tools are manufactured separately from snow shovels and pushers. As such, snow that is generally loose is cleared first; then, the ice or the compacted patches of snow are scraped from the surface.
The Applicant provides a unique solution for a snow removal device which may solve the forgoing potential shortcomings of the prior art.